Cosas de parejas
by Asuka-hime
Summary: Dicen que cuando de verdad conoces a tu pareja es en la convivencia. Es como una aventura donde todo puede tener un buen final o al revés. Ellos habían aprendido a lidiar con los problemas del otro y, lo más importante, con sus defectos. Aunque a veces no fuera de la mejor manera. [Drabble 3/3] Participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana
1. Molestia

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP. Además, este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana '3 sentimientos y/o emociones'_

* * *

**Cosas de parejas**

**I. Molestia**

El tacón replicaba contra el mármol. El segundero marcaba el paso del tiempo. Mi mano sobre la cintura denotaba el mismo enfado que mi ceño fruncido. A pesar de que llegaría tarde a la cena con Tomoyo no podía dejarlo pasar. Esta vez se llevaría una buena regañina, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

La puerta de la entrada hizo ruido, previniéndome de que había llegado el dueño de mi enfado. Le escuché suspirar y adentrarse en la casa. Sus pies se arrastraban por el pasillo, otra cosa que le reprocharía en cuanto llegara a la cocina.

—Sakura, estoy en casa.

—Ven a la cocina—ordené.

No estaba muy lejos, no tardó en asomarse por la puerta mientras se desabrochaba la corbata y me observaba con gesto inocente.

No, cariño, eso no va a salvarte.

—¿Pasó algo?

—¿¡Que si pasó algo!?—la bomba dentro de mí estalló, abrí la nevera con un buen movimiento de muñeca y le señalé su contenido—¿Qué es esto?

Se acercó, curioso, como si no supiera lo que había dentro, a pesar de ser él el culpable de todo. Frunció el ceño, no estaba muy convencido de qué me había cabreado tanto hasta que levanté mi dedo a la segunda repisa, llena de chocolates.

—¿Chocolate?

—¡No soy tonta, Shaoran Li, claro que es chocolate! ¡Me refiero a **_qué_** hace **_ahí_** tanto chocolate!

Descaradamente miró su reloj, ignorándome. Mi sangre hirvió. Quise estamparle una tableta en la cabeza cuando negó con la cabeza y sonrió. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

—Así que es eso, lo que suponía. Déjalo por hoy, Sakura, estoy cansado del trabajo y tú estás con la regla, de aquí sólo saldrá una discusión y, ni tengo ganas de una, ni tú tienes tiempo. Tomoyo te espera.

—¡Sé que Tomoyo me espera! No me ignores, ¡oye!

Que me sonriera así de calmado me ponía más molesta aún. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fueron los pasos que le acercaron a mí y el beso que me dio en la cabeza. Mi cuerpo reaccionó inconscientemente y terminé sonrojada hasta las orejas, siempre que me cabreaba hacía lo mismo. Por muy grande que fuera.

—Coge uno de mis chocolates, te lo regalo, lo necesitarás. Estaré pendiente del teléfono cuando salgas, si quieres algo no dudes en llamarme. Me despertaré enseguida.

Otro beso, esta vez en la frente, y desapareció de la cocina, dejándome sonrojada, confusa, enfadada y con la nevera abierta.

A veces no sabía qué era peor de la convivencia con él, si que siempre me llenara la nevera de chocolates o mis enfados esporádicos y sin fundamento por tonterías como ésta. Parecía un crío chico con esas manías suyas y a veces era una molestia pero que luego se portara así conmigo, y sonriera, siempre hacía que todo fuera mejor.

Suspiré. Bueno, tal vez algo de chocolate sí me ayudara a rebajar mi cabreo y saciara mi gula por algo dulce provocada por la menstruación.

Luego le agradecería a Shaoran por comprarlos.

* * *

**_Notas de autora:_**

¡499 palabras! Dios, sufrí viendo cómo se me agotaban y no tenía espacio para todo xD. Creo que soy una mujer de muchas palabras. Pero fue genial, me divertí muchísimo imaginándome la escena y cuadrando las palabras hasta que quedaran bien y en su sitio. Es como jugar al Tetris xD (Soy horrible jugando al Tetris a veces xD)

Bueno, como habéis leído, participio otra vez en el otro reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana. Si aún no os habéis apuntado, ¿a qué esperáis? Aún tenéis tiempo de pedir vuestros números y echar suerte a ver qué toca :D ¡Animaros! :D

Respecto al drabble. Ni idea de qué decir. Es la primera vez que hago uno, ni sé ni cómo calificarlo. Lo dejaré a vuestra opinión :)

La idea de una convivencia entre los dos apareció como un rayo de luz al leer las palabras que me tocaron. Tuve suerte y una inspiración de caballo y, tras terminar el capítulo de Dulce Venganza, me tiré al drabble como un león hambriento. Fue genial y refrescante escribir algo diferente a lo que acostumbro, aunque haya habido enfado por parte de Sakura xD.

En fin, hay un par de drabbles más a parte de este abordados desde el punto de vista de la convivencia en pareja. Y me voy, deseando leer vuestras opiniones respecto a este terreno nuevo y agradeciendo la lectura.

¡Un enorme abrazo a todos!


	2. Fastidio

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP. Además, este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana '3 sentimientos y/o emociones'_

* * *

**Cosas de parejas**

**II. Fastidio**

El trabajo en la empresa empezaba a absorber demasiado mi energía. Los días que estaba en casa libres los pasaba en mi despacho con la cabeza metida en balances e histogramas. Hacía mucho que no llevaba a Sakura a un buen restaurante ni podíamos pasar tiempo juntos debidamente. Eso nos había llevado a una carencia de contacto físico que últimamente empezaba a necesitar a gritos.

Cansado y masajeándome la nuca, me dirigí a la cocina y preparé una buena taza de café solo. Mis ojeras actualmente pesaban demasiado debajo de mis ojos.

Camino al despacho, eché un vistazo al salón, donde me encontré a una pequeña figura grácil con la cabeza entre las manos. Sus mechones de pelo castaño jugueteaban con su piel ingenuamente y sus ojos se movían a la velocidad de la luz sobre sus apuntes.

Estaba cansada, su cara lo reflejaba, así que caminé hacia ella y dejé la taza del humeante café a su lado antes de dirigir mis manos hacia sus hombros. Ejercí algo de fuerza, sólo la suficiente para hacerle un masaje. En cuanto mis manos tocaron la piel desnuda de sus hombros, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, y abrió un poco la boca.

—Deberías de tomarte un descanso, no puedes matarte a estudiar.

—El examen es pasado mañana. Tengo que matarme a estudiar.

Sabiendo lo cabezona que era cuando quería, me limité a callar y a masajear su espalda. Sus gemidos ahogados y algunas de sus palabras me dirigieron hacia el lugar donde más le dolía. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me detuvo y abrió los ojos.

El verde del cual me había enamorado brillaba tanto como su boca recién humedecida. Y me atrajo inevitablemente hasta acercarme tanto que su boca y la mía se fundieron. No estaba en mi mente que fuera un beso fogoso, ni si quiera venía a besarla, pero al final terminamos removiéndonos alrededor de la mesa hasta que logré sentarla encima de ésta. Escuché sus apuntes arrugarse y el café tambalearse, no obstante lo único a lo que le di importancia era a mi lengua dentro de su boca.

Adoraba cuando jugaba con mi cabello, me hacía cosquillas y ella lo sabía.

Hacía mucho que no tenía tiempo de disfrutar del tacto de su piel bajo mi mano, sus gemidos contra mi boca y su húmeda lengua lamiendo mi labio inferior. Era exquisita, tanto que no me decidía por dónde besarla. Al final le mordí el labio antes de dirigirme a su cuello y martirizarlo un poco.

Creo que me pasé en uno de los mordiscos y que luego dejaría marca. Eso no le hizo gracia porque de un momento a otro me apartó y volvió a sentarse en su sitio, alisando sus apuntes.

—¿Qué…?

—No tengo tiempo por ahora, luego esta noche lo hacemos. Debo estudiar.

Me dejó estupefacto, tanto que, cuando me di cuenta de algo, ya estaba en mi estudio con el café.

A veces era un fastidio de mujer.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Como siempre el tiempo corre en mi contra. Entre los exámenes, los ejercicios, mi despiste y la poca inspiración que últimamente me rodea todo se volvió un caos y aún me falta otro sentimiento, pero no iba a dejar pasar más tiempo para publicar este, más corto que el otro.

Justas 500 palabras. Muero con los drabbles xD Es complicado mantenerse a raya y no pasarse, incluso tuve que hacerle un par de cambios a las estructuras para que quedaran decentes y bien sin irme de la cuenta.

Bueno, esta vez decidí cambiar un poco y ponerme de parte de Shaoran. Y de su sufrimiento con Sakura en casa xD Estoy tan acostumbrada a leer la buena convivencia y vida entre ellos que pienso, ¿nunca pelean? Y no de esas peleas gordas, pequeñas tonterías de convivencia. Y así están saliendo las cosas xD ¿Bueno, malo? Lo dejaré a vuestra opinión.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios y por recibir a mi primer drabble así! Los contestaré a todos y cada uno de ellos con la misma dedicación que le pusisteis! Mil gracias por leer y comentarme vuestras impresiones :D Sois los mejores~ *O*

Un abrazo enooooorme! Las veo en el próximo drabble! (Que tiene que salirme sí o sí rápido xD)


	3. Cólera

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP. Además, este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana '3 sentimientos y/o emociones'_

* * *

**Cosas de parejas**

**III. Cólera.**

Una hora.

Llegaba una hora tarde. Me estaba cansando de esperar y de que la gente me mirara con cara de pena, pensando, seguramente, "Oh, pobre chica. La dejaron plantada". Y yo empezaba a plantearme lo mismo, aun sabiendo que Shaoran no era de esa clase de personas.

Justo habíamos encontrado, por fin, un rato para salir; lejos del trabajo, de los exámenes… Me había saltado la última hora en la universidad para arreglarme. Dominar mi pelo había sido casi misión imposible y de camino al restaurante casi me rompo un tacón. Podría decirse que era el preludio de esta tragicomedia.

De un momento a otro el camarero dejaría de servirme vino y haría un agujero en la mesa de tanto tamborilear los dedos. Estaba algo enfadada, al menos podría haberme dicho si algo hubiera surgido en su trabajo y no tendría que estar esperando aquí.

Cansada de ser el centro de atención, me levanté, pagué el vino y cogí el bolso a juego con los complementos del vestido, regalo de Tomoyo. Iba a echar humo fuera del recinto cuando, mientras me ponía el abrigo, escuché la voz de Shaoran cerca. Al levantar la cabeza le encontré con cara descompuesta, elegantemente vestido y corriendo hacia mi sitio cuando me divisó.

Mi ceño se frunció notablemente y le hice una señal de la evidente cólera que corría por mis venas.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Sakura, me retrasaron en el trabajo y el tráfico era un horror.

—Una hora tarde, Shaoran. Una.

—Intenté llamarte para avisarte pero no lo cogías, ¿no viste mis mensajes?

A pesar de que sabía que no me había llegado ninguno, me deshice del abrigo y abrí el bolso, buscando el móvil. Por desgracia estaba equivocada. Tenía como treinta llamadas de su número y unos diez mensajes.

Bien, Sakura, aprende a quitar el silencio al móvil.

—¡No me llegó nada!—mentí, descaradamente, por el orgullo—Pero te perdonaré. Ya estás aquí y no me pasé tanto tiempo arreglándome en balde.

Shaoran no rechistó ni una sola palabra. Ambos tomamos asientos, yo crucé las piernas, encolerizada conmigo misma por mentirle. Shaoran parecía haberlo pasado realmente mal en el trayecto, su cabello andaba más revuelto de lo habitual, como si se hubiera pasado mil veces las manos por él, y con algo de color en las mejillas. Me preguntaba cuánto habría corrido y lo mucho que le habría cabreado no llegar a tiempo.

El camarero volvió a la mesa y nos sirvió la carta del menú con una mueca de alivio. Tal vez creyó que ardería Troya.

—Por cierto—su voz sonó coqueta después de un rato sin hablar, tanto como la vanidosa sonrisa de su cara—Estás guapísima.

Enrojecí hasta el cuero cabelludo.

La carta me sirvió como escudo para ocultar esa picardía de sus brillantes ojos. Y gracias a Dios, porque la sonrisa de satisfacción que se formó en mi cara hubiera roto mi ambiente de _"Estoy muy enfadada"_. Al menos sabía que saltarme la hora tenía sus frutos.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¡Fu! Sí, fu. Tenía este último drabble en la carpeta de este conjunto desde hace mucho pero no quería subirlo por si se me ocurría algo mejor. Pero al final me gustó así.

Cuando me tocaron los sentimientos me pregunté cómo podría diferenciarlos, darle ese matiz que tienen para diferenciarse y bueno, salió así la cosa. Y bueno, yo soy Sakura y le hubiera tirado la mesa encima (?) Suerte que es Shaoran y que no lo hizo adrede, sino que Sakura es muy despistada con sus cosas, que si no... Además, con esas cosas que dice es imposible enfadarse xD

El caso, espero que les haya gustado, ¡y muchas gracias por leer! Ando justo con mañana un examen y me es complicadísimo responder a los reviews, ya me fue complicado ponerme aquí aún sabiendo que tengo un tocho de griego esperándome con impaciencia. Pero me encantaron TODOS. ¡Y lo agradezco mil veces en el alma! ¡Sois un trocito de pan!

Sin más, esperaré vuestras opiniones y lo que le haríais a Shaoran en estar en la situación de Sakura :B

¡Un gran abrazo!

_'Asuka-hime'_


End file.
